ponyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Extended canon
refers to material that is not quite fanfiction, but not wholly supported by Hasbro Co Ltd. or the Friendship is Magic production team. These are usually in the form of supplemental books, and may be produced by foreign entities. As such, some of the below information is... doubtfully canonical at all. Character backstories The Journal of the Two Sisters This extended canon is written by Amy Keating Rogers (so probably 100% Canon Not From Concentrate), focuses on Celestia and Luna, and is written in diary form from their noticeably-more-valley-girl-than-usual perspectives. It is based on the journal seen in Castle Mane-ia, and also includes the additional journal written by Twilight and co. throughout Season 4 (also written from their perspectives.) According to Turbo in this chat log (and other conversations)... * Both were born "alicorns". * They were found by Starswirl at a young age, who took them in because dude, goddess things, let's make 'em QUEENS! * When the old country fell and the new one was founded (as told in the Heart's Warming episode), the people went "Yo, Starswirl, them critters you got represent all 3 races, can we have 'em lead our country?" Despite his objections that they were too young, that ended up happening. * Starswirl takes them to the Tree of Power Harmony, where the sisters hear it talking to them. Celestia soon demands a castle be built there, despite the city of Canterlot already existing as capital. (This later turns out to have been a good idea.) * While saving a pack of zebras from a manticore, Luna displays a command over animals that is not at all reflective of anybody. * Princess Platinum is a total Suri, going so far as to mock the Princesses for their at-the-time blank flanks. Celestia, being Celestia, does not care, but Luna becomes rather flanksore. Though she is otherwise much like Blueblood, she is far more bold; despite Luna's powerful voice, Platinum does not flinch when backtalking to her. * about Luna going a bit dark and sending Platinum through a death gauntlet in the castle. * about King Gold being awesome. * The Crystal Empire was once a mining camp. Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, apparently self-proclaimed leader of the camp, asks the Princesses to retrieve the Crystal Heart from its current owner, a dragon (the miners kind of didn't notice at first that the cave was a dragon cave.) The dragon punches Luna around, so Celestia loses her patience and invokes the Thu'um. Upon their retrieving the Heart, the Crystal Empire swears fealty to Equestria. * One day, the sky got super dark and Starswirl basically told the Princesses that unicorns moving the sun and moon (to be specific, a very limited elite council + Starswirl) was kinda eating up all their magic and now they were dying. Bummer. Luna suddenly dragged Celestia to the Tree of Power Harmony (no idea how she saw where she was going) and then became Paragons 4 Life and got sun and moon powers that somehow made them stronger instead of killing them. Yaaaay! ;Trifles and subtleties *Being written for little girls, there are lots and lots and lots of very blunt references to the present-day Elements of Harmony. *Around the 50% margin of the bluntness scale, Luna can command animals, is a talented artist, and loves practical jokes. Celestia loves to study, is a very hard worker, and (finally something we didn't know!) is fiercely competitive in flying. She is so good at it a griffon grovels before her begging to be taught by the master. *Canterlot is really damn old, possibly older than Equestria itself. *Celestia and Luna were already quite tall by the time they were some 20 years old. *Starswirl has an age reversal spell. Did it ever work as intended? Who can be sure? *Applejack writes her accent. Princess Cadance Cadance was born as a pegasus and abandoned at a young age, possibly right after birth. She was taken in by local villagers. An evil witch was using an amulet to drain their love. Cadance's love was too awesome and defeated the witch. Then Celestia stole her away from her home and family and made her a princess.